Superstarman
Super Star Man is a super hero that resembles a rock/pop star who tags along with Lucky Man and Effort Man on their adventures. He has no super powers whatsoever, and only became a super hero because he wanted to be famous. He is voiced in the anime by Tetsuya Iwanaga. Appearance Super Star Man wears a purple leotard. It has a large red flared collar, lined with gold, that goes over his shoudlers and to his back. Emblazoned on his back is the kanji "Medachi" (目立). "Medachi" is the last name of his human alter-ego, Tagaru. On the front is a golden star that reads "SUPER STAR". He wears long white gloves and high-heeled white boots, with stars at the cuffs of both, and fishnet stockings. Like his human form, he has spiky black hair, but unlike his human form, he has shiny green eyes, his eyebrows and nose have disappeared, and he always has a perfect smile on his face. Because of this, his lips don't move when he talks, a trait shared with his two comerades, Lucky Man and Effort Man. He also wears star earrings, and has another star on his forehead. Personality Super Star Man has a cocky personality. He is absolutely crazy for fame, and mostly cares about only himself. He is contantly trying to upstage people, and because of this, he is found very annoying by heroes and friends alike, and is constantly being beaten up by those people. Story Long before he became a hero, Super Star Man was just a human, an adult man named Chad Flipside. Introduced simply as a friend in episode 3, Chad was very poor, lived in a dirty run-down shack, and had one goal in life--to become famous. When he saw Lucky Man and Effort Man, he was extremely jealous, and felt like a nobody, because they were famous for saving the world from aliens, and he wasn't. But one day, he came across a building, where a man inside would use surgery to turn his patients into super heroes. Chad was crazy enough to go in there and get surgery there, because of his jealousy. After the surgery, Chad was given a special bow tie. Similar to Lucky Man's four-leafed cloves, this bow tie was all he needed to transform. The eager and excited Chad then burst through the door of Bobby's school, with his new bow tie. When he put it on, his eyes turned sideways, and he underwent a transformation. He came out as a star-clad super hero that looks like a pop star, called Super Star Man. When the students saw him, they cheered, and were very impressed. It was the happiest day of his life. He then jumped out of a window in an attempt to fly, only to realize that he had no super powers. Super Star Man made his debut in episode 11. Life On Earth Super Star Man's alter ego (and original form) is a full-grown man named Chad Flipside '(目立たがる ''Medachi Tagaru). Flipside has two adopted children, a boy and a girl, respectively named '''Rocky (拓内 Takunai) and 'Rollie '(真千子 Masenko). the family also owns a pet horse, that can turn into a pegasus whenever Flipside is in his super form. Flipside wears a green uniform, with a red tie and white undershirt, matching pants, and white shoes. There are fringes on the arms of the suit. His outfit changes later in the series to an outfit closer to Super Star Man's - Blue long-sleved shirt, with matching pants, a belt, and white shoes. The shirt has a red flared collar, and a yellow star on it. In order for Flipside to transform into Super Star Man, he must wear a special bow tie called a 'Super Star Tie '(目立タイ Medachi Tai). Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters